Quetzalcoatl
Quetzalcoatl is the primary antagonist in the first season of Legend Quest and the most powerful foe Leo & friends have fought yet by an immense margin. Once a well meaning deity who helped humanity, albeit through violent means, Quetzalcoatl grew angry, vengeful and bitter over his constant revivals and seeks to wipe out humanity and begin anew. History The Cycle At certain points in Human History, Quetzalcoatl would completely remake the world. In doing so, he would cause a series of natural disasters across the entire globe, destroying civilization and forcing humanity to quickly adapt and regrow and forcing them to develop new and greater technology then ever before. His intentions were good, but his actions were seen as evil by even his priest, who locked him away. Sealing Sometime in the past, Quetzalcoatl was sealed away in his dimensional prison where his influence on the mortal realm was greatly diminished. Although his destructive actions in the past have gained many enemies, the population of Puebla seemed to think highly of Quetzalcoatl, as Leo was apparently taught that he was a good guy,"The Prophecy" although Friar Godofredo had to assure him that his good nature was only present when he was in a "good mood". The Fake Prophecy Even sealed away, Quetzalcoatl found ways to affect the world in subtle, yet long lasting ways. He forged a fake prophecy regarding "The Lion" defeating "The Serpent" and tricked the world into thinking the Esfera was his one true weakness, when in actuality it was his ticket to eternal freedom. This fake prophecy was so wide spread that even the smartest men in the world and even Fenrir believed it to be true. Destroying Puebla At some point in the 1810s, Quetzalcoatl's minions completely destroyed the town of Puebla and locked it away in his Dimension. Many of the citizens were enslaved while only a lucky few managed to stay safe. The Serpent and the Egg To Be Written Personality and traits Originally, Quetzalcoatl had the best intentions for humanity. At the end of the cycle, he would destroy their civilizations so humanity could advance even more and prosper at new heights. As one could expect, humanity grew to fear him and demonize him. Quetzalcoatl grew bitter over this, feeling that humanity has betrayed him and failed to recognize his kindness and grandeur. As such, Quetzalcoatl grew to be cold, calculating and diabolical. Quetzalcoatl has been shown to be exponentially cruel and dastardly. He forced Baba Yaga under his control and made her unable to even raise a hand against him and had his monsters destroy all of Puebla in order to stop and dispose of Leo. He is also extremely narcissistic, as he believes himself to be perfect. He views humanity as insects, calling them a kingdom of "ants" in comparison to himself. Quetzalcoatl is mostly a serious and angry villain, rarely taking glee in his actions, instead showing a more bitter and cold personality. He has been said to be the rival of fenrir, though it's unknown how he gained such a history with the eater of worlds. Most of all, Quetzalcoatl is extremely intelligent and cunning. He personally manufactured a faux-prophecy that hinted at his weakness which, if fulfilled, would actually destroy his only true weakness, that being the New Quetzalcoatl. Even though he was trapped in his dimension, this prophecy was told throughout the lands to the point where even his rival, Fenrir believed the story. All believed the prophecy, except for Leo, who saw through his plans and awoke the new Quetzalcoatl, killing the old one. Quetzalcoatl is shown to be determined if nothing else, as he patiently waited over 10,000 years to enact his plan. New Quetzalcoatl During the events of "The Serpent and the Egg", Quetzalcoatl was destroyed by the awakening of the new Quetzalcoatl, thus continuing the cycle once more. Realm Quetzalcoatl was banished to an alternate dimension. Despite being called a prison, Quetzalcoatl appeared to be even stronger in the realm, calling it "his dimension" & even saying that his word was reality within it."The Serpent and the Egg" Powers and abilities Revered as a "Creator God" and a being described as the rival of Fenrir; a being who can devour entire worlds and dimensions, Quetzalcoatl is an extremely powerful entity whose powers greatly outclass that of any known mortal. Powers * Reality Altercation: Quetzalcoatl claimed that "his word is reality", implying that he can alter reality itself in his image. It's unknown if this ability is limited only within his realm, or if that limitation is the byproduct of his imprisonment however. * Fire Manipulation: Quetzalcoatl has been shown to be able to manipulate and control fire. * Telekinesis: Quetzalcoatl has shown the ability to perform feats of telekinesis, altering the momentum of objects and tossing others aside like ragdolls from a mere thought. Abilities * Ingenious Intelligence & Unparalleled Experience: Quetzalcoatl has lived for uncountably long time and thus has amassed a level of experience and intelligence that is unrivaled by the great thinkers of the world. He's devised plans and plots that have lasted millennia, fooling even other great beings like Fenrir and the smartest men in the world such as The Brotherhood. Weaknesses * Reincarnation: A unique power, yet weakness of Quetzalcoatl is his reincarnation. At the end of the cycle, Quetzalcoatl would be reborn as a new version of himself, who had to grow in experience along with humanity. If the Esfera is to hatch, Quetzalcoatl would die and a new one would be born in his place. Real life connections ]] Quetzalcoatl heavy inspired by the Mesomaerican deity of the same name. Quetzalcoatl is also called Quetzalcohuātl, Kukulkan or other names depending on the local dialects of the Nahuatl or Maya language, though the name could also depend on the culture in question. Quetzalcoatl was known as the God of wind and learning ad is commonly depicted as the being who gave knowledge to humanity and has been said to be the representation of laughter, sexuality, life, motion, health and the arts.Myths Encyclopedia In contrast with the cruel and self-serving Quetzalcoatl featured in Legend Quest, the myths often depicted Quetzalcoatl as a benevolent deity who created humanity and helped them. He taught them language, fire, how to grow corn and the arts of astronomy. He also taught humanity how to create calender's and other such tools that helped them thrive in the harsh world that was the Rain Forest. However, like most Aztec gods, Quetzalcoatl had a dual nature, and it is said that his return would herald the end of the current era. Indeed, Quetzalcoatl's dual nature in the show might be a reference to his relationship to another god, Tezcatlipoca. In mythology, Quetzalcoatl is refered to as the "White Tezcatlipoca", as one of his four aspects. Here, Quetzalcoatl's persona is divided in two. Quetzalcoatl's act of destroying civilization with great disasters so they may rebuild may be in reference to the famous "Flood Myth" told throughout the early world, as Quetzalcoatl may be the causer of such floods within the Legend Quest timeline, though this is unconfirmed. Citations Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Legend Quest Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aztec Mythology Category:Maya Mythology Category:Males